The Babadook
''The Babadook ''is a 2014 Australian-Canadian horror film written and directed by Jennifer Kent. The film was produced by Causway Films, and is based on the short film, Monster, in 2005. The film was released on May 22, 2014 in Australia. Plot Amelia is in the cafeteria with Samuel after the death of her late husband Oskar. Samuel displays a series of erratic behavior, and is convinced that he is being tormented by monsters. As a result, Amelia is forced to take Samuel out of school. One night, Amelia reads a book to Samuel called Mister Babadook, featuring a supernatural entity that torments whoever becomes aware of its existence. Strange occurences begin to occur throughout the house, which Amelia attributes to Samuel behaviour. However, she blames the Babadook. Eventually, Amelia destroys the book. While visiting the teenage girl Ruby on her birthday, Samuel breaks Ruby's nose when she mocks of Samuel about his father's death. Ruby's mom (Amelia's sister) confesses that she cannot bear to be around Samuel On the drive home, Samuel has a vision of the Babadook and suffers a febrile seizure. The following morning, Amelia finds the reassembled book, which taunts her and claims that her denial will only cause the Babadook to grow stronger. The book contains new pages detailing Amelia killing her dog, Samuel, and herself. Amelia attempts to convince the police that she is being tormented by a stalker, but they don't believe her. Afterwards, the Babadook possesses Amelia. Amelia sees a vision of Oskar, who requests that she give Samuel to him. A maddened Amelia kills her dog, as the book depicted, and attacks Samuel, who stabs her. Samuel tells Amelia that he'll always love her, giving Amelia the will to fight off the Babadook. She vomits out the entity, and Samuel reiterates that she cannot get rid of the Babadook. Aria then confronts the Babadook and threatens to kill it if it harms Samuel. Defeated, the Babadook retreats into the basement. Amelia and Samuel recover from the events, and learn to live with the Babadook, containing it in the basement by feeding it worms. Amelia then celebrates Sameul's birthday in the backyard. The Babadook represents the 5 stages of grief; Denial Ever since her husband died, Amelia has been avoiding the issue to the point where she barely acknowledges his existence. This has caused her to distance herself from anyone who tries to talk to her about it, which leaves her isolated except for her son. Whenever Amelia tries to ignore or get rid of it, the Babadook comes back even scarier than before. Anger The Babadook threatens to make Amelia kill her son and dog. After a lack of sleep, Amelia snaps at Samuel and their relationship gets progressively worse, until she seriously considers ending his life. Fear The Babadook makes itself visible to Amelia, spooking her by hiding in the background at first, then by turning into a big black silhouette and cornering her in her bedroom. Bargaining Amelia tries to hide from the Babadook in her basement. There she has a vision of her dead husband, but it is really the Babadook in disguise. He tells her to give him Samuel and everything will be fine. Acceptance It is only when Amelia stops being scared and comes to terms with her husband's death that the Babadook loses its power over her. Cast *Essie Davis as Amelia Vanek. *Noah Wiseman as Samuel Vanek. *Daniel Henshaw as Robbie. *Tim Purcell as The Babadook. *Hayley McElhinney as Claire. *Cathy Adamek as Prue. *Craig Behenna as Warren. *Benjamin Winspear as Oskar. *Chloe Hurn as Ruby. Category:Films Category:IFC Films films Category:Horror films Category:Drama films Category:Thriller films Category:Live-action films Category:2010s films Category:Movie